Our invention describes a stick shave formulation and article for employing same. Traditional products used to facilitate wetting and lubricating the beard or in the case of women underarm or leg hair prior to shaving are generally soap systems that are packaged in pressurized aerosol containers or tubes. These products are inconvenient to use because the user must apply the products first to a hand and then to the face. The hand must then be washed prior to actually shaving Also pressurized systems contain volatile organic compounds as propellants and therefore are considered to be harmful to the environment. In addition products in commerce do very little in terms of lubricating, moisturizing or wetting.
Stick formulations using anti-perspirants and deodorants are known in the prior art; for example, the formula as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,603 for "SURE.RTM." anti-perspirant and deodorant. Hair removers in the form of hand held "stick" articles are also known in the prior art and in commercial use, for example, the "NAIR.RTM." glide-on hair remover with aloe vera distributed by the Carter Products Division of Carter-Wallace, Inc., New York, New York 10153.
However, nothing in the prior art discloses either implicitly or explicitly the stick shave formulation and article for employing same of our invention.